A Change of Heart
by Don'ttakemyword4it
Summary: George and Angelina have both suffered a tremendous loss and it's name is Fred. Both are working to come back from it and in the process find each other. As they grow closer, they begin to experience love, heartache, and grief. They change each other for the better.


**Chapter 1**

**Here's my story, I hope you guys like it!**

**_(Angelina)_**

It was quiet, almost too quiet, but what did anyone expect a funeral? None of these people had ever been very quiet people. Each one of them had been full of life and love. I almost didn't come today, I felt like I couldn't. I missed him too much. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't still having nightmares from the War and the fact that Fred died there wasn't helping. As I was sitting in the audience watching Fred's older brother Bill speak, I couldn't help but think back to one of our last moments together. We were alone in Fred and George's apartment. I was sitting on the couch examining the Daily Prophet.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening," I said.

"I know," Fred said as he sat down next to me. "it's getting worse and worse everyday." His face grew serious and he looked so much older than just 20 years old.

"Fred?" I asked.

"Ange, George and I were talking and we reckon at some point this going to turn into a full-on war," Fred stated.

"Unfortunately, I agree with you guys," I said sadly. As I looked back down at the Prophet, I hadn't noticed that he had gotten off the couch and on one knee.

"Angie," I looked up and saw him there. I was surprised and a little shocked.

"Fred-"

"No, don't speak," He interjected. "I know that you must be thinking that I'm doing this because of the war, but I'm not. We've been dating for around four years now and I can't imagine being with anyone but you. I mean, you're funny, smart, beautiful, and you put up with me and my sometimes, admittedly stupid jokes. That's more than I can ever ask for. I love you Angelina Marie Johnson and do me the honor of marrying me?" That's when he pulled out the most beautiful ring that I had ever seen.

"Yes," I replied.

"Yes," He exclaimed as he placed the ring on me and pulled me into his arms. It was the happiest we had ever been. We never told anybody about that and I mean we never really got too. The War came and he died a month later. Now, at just 20 years old, I was at the funeral of my dead fiancée.

"Angelina?" I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. It was Bill, he was staring directly at me.

"Would you like to say a few words?" He asked.

"Um, yes," I answered. I stood up from my seat and stood in front of everybody. There were so many people. I saw my parents, Alicia, and Katie give me reassuring looks. Then I saw George. Our eyes locked and at that moment I felt an overwhelming urge to go and hug him. He looked so broken, so lost.

"Fred was Fred," I started. "He was always so bright and funny. I remember when that used to annoy the hell out of me. I met him and George in Charms class first year. We were eleven years. I was angry about being put into Gryffindor, so I called them both blood-traitors when I saw them talking to a kid in my class who I knew was a muggle-born. I know it sounds really bad and I know that it was. It was just something that I had been taught up to that point and he changed me. Being with him changed me. I know he loved me and I loved him. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. He was my first love and he will always be my first love. " Everyone was silent when I finished and I walked back to my seat. I felt like crying, it was all so much. After the funeral, Katie, Alicia, and I were sitting in at a table talking.

"Angie, you need to go say something to George," Alicia said.

"Why do I have too?" I asked.

"Because you two are the only ones who know how each other feels," Alicia answered.

"His Mom and Dad know exactly how he feels," I stated.

"But he lost his other half and you lost your other half," Katie stated.

"Fine," I resolved. "I'll go and talk to him." I stood up from the table and walked over to where George was. He was surrounded by so many people that I almost decided to go and sit back down. It was George though, who saw me and walked right over to me.

Taken off guard, all I could manage to say was, "Hi."

"Hi," He said. We didn't know what else to say to each other after that.

"I'm sorry form your loss," I said.

"Thank you," He said. I saw his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I know other people have probably said that same thing and it-"

"No, no it's okay," I saw him give me a small smile. "I feel like I should be saying that same thing to you too." That hit me a little bit, because I knew that he was referring to my speech.

"Angelina, you don't have to wonder whether or not he loved you," He stated. "He really did, ever since sixth he never stopped talking about how amazing you were."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."


End file.
